Heartland Ups and Downs
by Heartland3000
Summary: I do not own Heartland it belongs to the Amazing Lauren Brooks. This story is about Ty and Amy's relationship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Amy reached forward and opened the door it had been a long time since she was last at Heartland. She went inside and looked around but there was no one there.

Amy called out, "You can come out now I know you are hiding."

But there was no reply and her voice echoed off the walls. She explored the house, in the end all she could find was Remi in Georgie's room. Then Amy heard the screen door open. She ran and saw Katie, Georgie, Lou, Jack and Tim enter. She went up to them and hugged all of them and then said,

"Where is Ty"

Lou answered, "His car broke down on the way to picking you up."

"Oh but I told you I had a car picking me up."

Amy answered: Oh wel-"

But before Lou could finish her sentence Ahmed's car pulled up!

"Ahmed what are you doing here?" Amy said politely.

He smiled, "I came here to tell you I love you and that I want you to dump Ty."

"Are you crazy?" "Ty is the best thing that ever happened to me and he isn't just my boyfriend I am engaged to him!"

At that point the family came outside and watched what was happening.

"Well if you don't love me now I will slowly make you love me and deep down I know you love me!"

"I am never going to love you so leave."

"No," Ahmed said, "not until you say I love you."

Then Ty's car pulled up with Caleb towing it.

"God no."

Amy shouted and Ty heard her and came out of his car and said angrily,

"What is going on?"

Amy answered,

"Ahmed wants me to say I love him but I am not going to say it and he will not leave until I do!"

Ty walked up to Ahmed and shouted,

"Leave now!"

Ahmed did not move a muscle and walked up to them.

"No!"

Ty got his fist ready then punched him in the face hard. Ahmed's mouth started bleeding and he hurriedly jumped in the car and before he was about to leave. He looked Amy in the eyes and said,

"I won't give up on you, Amy."

Once Ahmed left, Ty stormed off into the barn and started mucking out the stalls. Ty still worked at the ranch and the vet clinic as he recently quit his job at the racetrack. Also he is going to graduate vet school in the next year.

Afterwards, Amy entered the barn she went up to Ty and said,

"I did not know why he did that I did not flirt with him or anything to make him do that."

"Ok," Ty said, "but next time talk to me before something like that happens."

"Yes," Amy replied.

Over the next couple of days everything went back to normal Ty and Amy were busy and did not see each other very much till Ty asked Amy to go on a date. She obviously said yes so Ty started planning their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy was excited because in a week herself and Ty would be going on a date. Despite this, she had to forget about that and concentrate on the horse that was coming in to Heartland in a few minutes. The horse's name was Ripple and was a mustang so she had to help the horse be able to trust people. The mare was kicking in the trailer so she let the horse into the paddock. Amy then spoke to the man who brought the horse and asked him,

"Where did you find this horse?"

He answered,

"I was going to feed my horses when I saw him in my paddock and I am so happy you offered to help."

Amy smiled,

"You are welcome."

After the man left Amy went into the paddock she started lunging with Ripple. He did not respond though. Then she started stomping her foot and bolted at Amy. Quickly she ran to the edge of the paddock and got out. She then sat on the gate and watched as the horse run around the paddock wanting to be free.

Ty then got back from work and went up to Amy,

"What is the problem with this horse?"

Amy responded,

"There is no problem, she is just a mustang and I want to tame her."

"Ok,"

Ty said before going to the barn.

A week passed and Amy still had gotten no where with Ripple she walked into the house sad but then Lou said,

"Don't you and Ty have a date in like 15 minutes?"

"Oh yeah thanks Lou!"

Amy said when she ran to get dressed Amy had a shower and looked for something to wear. She could not find anything to wear then Lou checked on her to see if she was ready. She saw in her face that Amy was stressed and suggested something of hers.

Amy thanked her and went to find something in Lou's wardrobe and found a blue dress in the back of the closet it was a simple blue dress with a blue flower clip. She got dressed into it and then found some black sparkly shoes and put them on. Amy did her hair in a bun.

Then Ty came in through the front door he was looking very handsome in his black suit. Amy came out of Lou's room. Ty said,

"You look very pretty tonight,"

"Thanks Ty you look very handsome."

They walked out to the barn and got on horses and rode off. Amy asked him,

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

So they rode off in silence. Amy was confused when they rode into a paddock. Then she realised that this paddock was where she met the guy that taught her to do liberty work on Spartan. She was so happy they talked for about an hour and had a romantic picnic dinner but soon it became dark. The couple watched the sunset and then made pictures with the stars. Afterwards, Ty and Amy went on their horses and left. When they got back Amy told Ty to come into her room she said,

"Ty when are we going to get married?"

Ty responded,

"How about in 2 months it means it will be July the 12th that is plenty of time to plan the wedding."

To show agreement Amy kissed Ty on the lips and they were being very romantic. They spent a while kissing then decided to share their love even more. Clothes were stripped and lots more loving kisses were given. When they had finished they hugged each other for a while in silence, feeling grateful of the love they share.

**A/N Thanks guys for reading Chapter 2! I hope you are enjoying it please read and review and I will reply to your comments. Bye for now and keep loving Heartland!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Amy had been on the date her mind was fresh and she was very positive. She walked up cheerfully to Ripple and said,

"Are you going to cooperate today?"

Then Amy went into the paddock and started lunging with the mare. It was like the mare realised that Amy was in a good mode and actually listened to Amy's instructions. But when Amy wanted Ripple to join up Ripple didn't and went back to her old self. Amy was really happy on her improvements, she did not try again with Ripple and give her a break. So she leaded Ripple into the barn and grabbed Storm.

Storm had trouble with the saddle because his previous owner liked whipping him. Now whenever the stallion saw or felt a saddle he would rear. Amy leaded him out and remembered the horse she worked on a while back that use to belong to Lisa Stillman. But before Lisa owned the horse it belonged to a blind boy. So Amy slowly put her hands gently over her back. She responded nicely, Amy put on the saddle pad but Storm started rearing and bucking. Amy ran out of the paddock but it was to late she got a scar all down her right leg. Amy shouted for Lou. Lou came running out and saw the cut she looked at it and said,

"It looks ok, but you need to rest for a couple of days so come inside."

Amy nodded frustratedly but grudgingly hobbled inside.

A few days past and Amy was healed but she did not want to work with Storm just yet. She decided to work with Ripple; she started lunging the mare and then tried joining up. This time Ripple did join up and Amy was happy she went to get the saddle when Lou called out for dinner. So Amy went in side and sat down and ate shepherds pie then Georgie asked Amy,

"How is Ripple going?"

Amy smiled,

"She is going really well I got her to join up and was about to try the saddle when Lou called for dinner. Thanks for asking, also I am very tied so I am going to go to bed goodnight everyone."

They all said goodnight and Amy went up to her bedroom.

In the morning she woke up to herself about to puke she ran to the toilet and started puking. A couple of minutes later she felt someone hold her hair back and saw it was Ty. She smiled and then kept on puking when she was done she went to have breakfast. Amy saw Katie and picked her up and tickled her. Then she smelt eggs and put Katie down and ran back to the bathroom, Lou said to Ty,

"let me deal with this."

Lou walked in and said to Amy while she was puking,

"What made you puke the second time?"

"Eggs."

Amy replied in a break of her puking.

Once Amy finished puking Lou asked,

"Have you missed your period?"

Amy got up and checked her calendar,

"Oh God, Yes"

"Well I think you are pregnant!"

There was a pause.

"So listen to this, I have to drop Katie at ballet and Georgie is going to a friends house so after I drop them off we will go to the drug store ok."

Amy nodded.

So they went in the car and once Georgie was dropped of they went to the drug store and bought a test. When they got home Amy did they instructions and then waited 10 minutes then looked at it and she went out and said to Lou,

"I am pregnant!"

**A/N: Sorry for ending like that. I will write more the second I have the time and thank you so much about those comments. Keep loving heartland.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Guys please read my A/N I would really appreciate it also I don't normally do previously but it just helps this chapter thanks.**

**Previously**

Amy did they instructions on the test and then waited 10 minutes then looked at it and she went out and said to Lou,

"I am pregnant!"

"You are!" Amy thought Lou was going to freak out but then Lou started being really happy to Amy's surprise Lou said,

"This is going to be amazing I am going to be an auntie!"

Amy said,

"Ya this is going to be cool but remember we still have to tell Ty but we also have to tell grampa but worst of all dad I love dad but sometimes he can be a bit scary!"

Lou nodded in agreement,

"he can be a bit scary but what are you going to do?"

"Well I am going to get Ripple ready to go home and work with Storm for a while before I tell Ty then maybe at dinner I will tell everyone you can't tell anyone ok"

Lou replied,

"Ok but after you tell Ty you have to tell me what happened and I will not tell a soul now go!"

Amy nodded and went out the door.

After Ripples new owner took her Amy got Storm out of his stall and started lunging him even though Storm had no problem with trust Amy wanted him to trust her so it would be easier with the saddle so Amy drove the stallion around the round pen until she thou the was ready to join up so she turned around and walked away and then stopped moving and waited Storm did walk up to Amy and nudged her she then gave him a mint. Amy thought about giving him a break so she leaded Amy into his stall then Amy saw Ty in the barn just finishing mucking out the stalls he said,

"Hi Amy got to go study Sunday will not last forever!"

Amy said,

"Wait I have to tell you something,

"What."

Ty said,

"I am pregnant"

Amy replied really quickly

"Did I hear you right or is this my imagination did you just said that you are pregnancy!"

Ty said

"Yes I am pregnant" Amy said "and if you want to break up with me I am fine with that!"

Amy said with a sad look on her face

Ty answered,

"This is great news and please do not break up with me!"

Amy smiled,

"I am happy that you are happy lets go have lunch and then at dinner we will tell everyone no one knows accept Lou.

"Let's go have lunch,"

Once lunch was over Amy tolled Lou what happened and then soon dinner approached the all sat and ate there pasta and then in the middle of dessert Ty said,

"We have some news."

Everyone looked at Ty and he spook,

"Amy and I are expecting."

They all cheered except for dad Grampa said.

"Congrats!

and the couple smiled then Tim stood up and told Georgie to go play with Katie and then spoke,

"You guys are serious another stupid grandchild I was not happy that I have Katie and know I have another one great!"

The were shocked for a sec but before they could answer Tim had left the house.

**A/N thank you guys so much there will be more chapters I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and love all you guys also please leave names in the reviews for the baby or baby's I do not I might do twins also I would not be on chapter 4 if I did not have any reviews even though I only have seven and you know what I am going to say keep loving heartland!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Tim had left Amy stormed of into her room a with tears in her eyes! Then Jack came in,

"Grampa why does dad have to be like that?"

"I do not know?"

Grampa said,

"But he is not coming in this house until you are fine with it!"

She nodded and Jack left the room.

Then Amy feel asleep she woke up and went to see Ty but Lou said,

"Ty did not want to wake you but he has gone to vet school!"

Amy was a bit sad but went up to the barn and got out storm.

Amy decided to work with storm.

Storm listened to Amy and she got the saddle pad on her back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks past and it was time for Amy's 6 week ultrasound Amy was nervous she would be going with Ty. They arrived at 1:39 so they would have to wait 6 minutes until there appointment when the nurse came out she said,

"Amy Fleming"

and they followed her in she said,

"hello I am nurse Lily can you please lie down on the bed"

Amy lied down and lily picked up her shirt before she put the gel on she said,

"This will be a bit cold!"

Amy just sat there and squeezed Ty's hand. The looked at the screen and after a while they saw a little figure Ty smiled and so did Amy she looked at Ty and saw a tear fall down his face.

The nurse said,

"it is very healthy baby but we can not see the gender yet."

Amy said,

"Thanks"

Before she left on the ride home it was silent until Amy said,

"When are we going to have are wedding?"

Ty responded,

How about we have it 2 months after the baby is born?"

Amy smiled,

"I love you she!"

I know!"

Ty said with a grin on his face.

Then Ty said what do you want to name the child Amy thought,

"You give my some suggestions!"

Ty said,

"For girl maybe Mercedes,Gage or Harley!"

Amy giggled,

"You mean Harley Borden as a girl.

"Ok I see you point you give me some suggestions,

"What about Charlotte,Brooke or Grace for girls and Ryan,Luke or Aidan for boys!"

Ty thought for a second,

"What about Brooklyn Charlotte Borden for a girl and Aidan Jack Borden for a boy."

Says Ty.

"I like it!"

Amy says with a smile.

So they get home and show everyone the photos of the baby.

A/N sorry guys for the short chapter but I was wondering should I keep going with this story or start a knew one about Amy becoming pregnant with Ahmeds baby or both so I keep on going with this story and write another one. Thanks and keep loving heartland!:)?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

000000000000000000000000000000

I have thought and I am going to keep on going with this story and later I will right another story by the way we have skipped 2 months and it is now the night before Ty and Amy wedding!

000000000000000000000000000000

Amy tried to sleep but she just tossed and turned tomorrow night she will be married to Ty she had an ok size belly bump but you could still see the morning Ty woke up very excited and a bit nervous. A minute after Amy woke up Lou went straight into preparing for the wedding Lou was doing this and doing that but all Amy could think is soon she will be married to Ty Borden. When it was 1:30 Amy watched as her bridesmaids Georgie and Syrah (Syrah had come all the way from England) then Lou her maid of honer then her with Jack and Tim walked down the aisle since a month ago Tim and Amy made up when she got to the end of the aisle Jack gave Ty her hands. Then the man spoke,

" we are here to witness the marriage of Amy and Ty and for them to start there married life from this day onwards" "let's began, do you Ty take Amy to be your wife your partner in life and your one true love will you love her comfort her honour her and protect her for as long as you both shall live?"

" I will."

"And Amy will you take Ty to be your husband your partner in life and your one true love will you love him comfort him honour him and protect him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"You have written your own voles so let's begin."

Amy said,

"Ty,you are my best friend and I promise to love you and cherish you."

Ty said,

"Amy, I have never had a better friend I promise to love you,laugh with you and to comport you.

Amy smiled,

"I promise to grow along with you, and to be willing to face change when we both change."

Ty smiled,

"I promise to share my hopes, my thoughts and my dreams as we build our lives together."

Amy said,

"When you need someone to encourage you, you will always have me."

Ty said,

"When you need a helping hand, you will always have mine. Because from this day forward, you will not walk alone."

Amy said,

"My arms will be your shelter. My heart will be your home."

Ty said with a tier in his eye,

"I promise to love you with all I have to give..."

Amy said with a tier in her eye,

"And all that I have to give..."

They said together,

"In the only way that I know - for I carry your heart I carry it in my heart. Always and forever."

Then the reverend spoke,

"May I have the rings."

So Lou and Caleb handed him the rings.

Then he said,

"Ty place this ring on Amy's finger and say this ring is a daily reminder of my love to you.

So Ty did what he said then the reverend said the same to Amy and she did it.

Then he said,

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife Ty you may kiss the bride."

They kissed then the night when on they weren't going to have a honey moon but because of the baby they were just spending the night in the loft that night they slept like a log.

**A/N hey guys I hoped you liked that chapter I did some of the weeding from the TV show. Bye the way keep loving heartland**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amy woke up and then remembered what happened last night she smiled at the thought of it. Then she remembered that she had her doctors appointment at 1:00 so she thought instead of waking up Ty she would get up and make breakfast she attempted to make pancakes but they all burnt when Ty woke up she said,

"Ty you really need to teach me how to cook!"

He just smiled and got them some toast for them at 12:50 they got in the truck and went for Amy's 10 week ultrasound.**(A/N sorry if the pregnancy details are bad.)** They went inside the clinic and when they were about to sit down someone called them to go into the room they went in she told Amy to lay down on the bed she then pulled Amy shirt up squirted the cool gel on her tummy after a minute or so she found the little baby she said,

"The baby is very heathy do you want to know the gender!"

They shook they heads to say no the lady did all the normal tests they heard the heartbeat then they left. When they got home Ty said,

"I have to go to the clinic!"

"Ok"

Amy replied sadly.

Amy went inside but was shocked that there was no one there she thought they must be busy so Amy decided to do the last 3 things on her check list before she calls Lou she went to her room and opened her check list:

12: muck out all stalls

13: check to see if no one is around before taking Spartan out for a ride

14: get pallets from Maggie's

Congrats Amy you have finished your check list.

Then Amy closed her check list and went to the barn to muck out the stalls. Wile she was doing it she was quietly singing to herself. Then Amy went inside and got dressed into her ridding clothes and went to take up Spartan she then rode to her mums grave Amy asked her mum for advice then Amy did some cloud watching before she accidentally fell asleep Amy woke up 13 minutes later and said,

"Ops well I better get going!"

She then cantered back home. When she got into the house she went to get a glass of water when she saw a note on the fridge that said.

_Georgie fell of Phoenix in jumping today we went to the hospital we do not know how serious it could be._

After reading that note Amy became very scared she then had a flash back when Zeus kicked her in the back of the head and Amy was temporarily blinded. She prayed nothing bad happened to Georgie. She then called a taxi because Grampa had taken his truck. Once the taxi arrived Amy said,

"Take me to the hospital."

** (A/N sorry do not know what the hospital is called)**

The driver did that and drove to the hospital for Amy it felt like years till they arrived at the hospital but it was actually 20 minutes. When Amy arrive she instantly saw Tim pacing up and forth asking any nurse rudely for answers Amy then saw Lou and said,

"Do we have any updates."

Lou sadly shock her head then a doctor came out and said in not a happy or sad voice,

"We have some news."

**A/N: cliffhanger sorry I just love suspense anyway sorry for not updating in a while we have had really bad wifi anyway I hopped you liked that chapter and keep loving Heartland! **


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on Heartland ups and downs

then a doctor came out and said in not a happy or sad voice,

"We have some news."

"what is it" said Peter

"Well I have good news and bad news" the doctor said

"The good news is nothing serious happened but the bad news is Georgina has fractured her left fibula and her she has broken her index finger on her left hand."

"She also is lucky because she will not need surgery for ether but for the fractured fibula she will need to have Six weeks in a fiberglass cast then 8 weeks with an AirCast brace and her broken index finger should take 5 weeks to heel. She needs to come after she has been in the AirCast brace for eight weeks."

Amy, Peter, Lou and Jack nodded in agreement but Tim said in frustration,

"When can we see her, how is Georgie and when will she get out of this hospital."

"Well you can see her now. Georgina is still unconscious but she should wake up soon and it should be 4 days till Georgie gets out of the hospital."

The doctor replied.

When they walked in Georgie had already waken up.

"I am so sorry that I put you guys through this."

Georgie says starting to cry.

Jack said,

"Georgie it is not your fault it could have happened to anyone like Amy could have fallen of a horse she has been working on or Katie could have even fallen of her horse **( A/N I forgot Katie's horse's name please tell me in the comments)** so it was not your fault!"

2 days later

Georgie was in her hospital bed when she asked Lou,

"Hey Lou I have a question umm WHEN AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!"

Lou replied

"Georgie calm down you only have to stay in this hospital for 2 more days."

Then a nurse came in and said,

"Hello I am nurse Hannah I am here to do a check up on Georgina's fractured fibula Georgina would you like this lady to stay or leave?"

"Stay"

Georgie replied

After nurse Hannah did all of her check ups she said,

"Well Georgina it looks like you have improved a lot so I am going to ask the doctor to see if you can leave now."

Georgie smiled and so did Lou when the nurse left.

Well I have checked with him and he said you could leave in 45 minutes!

"YAY!"

Georgie said happily.

Lou then texted the others saying we are leaving in 45 minutes so hurry up with the welcome home surprise

Georgie then asked Lou,

"Lou who are you texting?"

Lou responded with,

"I am telling the others that we are coming home in 45 minutes."

Lou then received a text saying we need half an hour more send her to Maggies from Amy she then texted her back saying I will do my best!

Lou then said to Georgie.

"Let's go to Maggies for some slice and milkshakes before we go to heartland."

"Ok"

Georgie replied getting a bit suspicious on what was happening she thought that she was going to get a big surprise when she walks into Maggies

After the 45 minutes Georgie got on her crutches and went to the car then they drove to Maggies Georgie was a bit shocked when she did not get a surprise when she walked into Maggies. The second they walked in every one starred at Georgie. She went to a table an ordered 2 pieces of peppermint slice and 2 chocolate milkshakes after half an hour they left to go to the heartland ranch by now Georgie forgot all about her suspicion and when they opened the door she herd a,

"Welcome home!"

Being yelled Georgie was very surprised and that evening was very fun and everyone had a blast!

**A/N chapter 8 done this chapter is dedicated to hannahunwinbanana I hope you all liked this chapter and keep calm and keep loving heartland **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Skip to when Amy is 4 months pregnant and Georgie is no longer hurt**

** Amy's POV:**

I thought it would be a nice surprise to wake up half an hour early and make Ty and the rest of the family breakfast so I walked into the kitchen and made pancakes but once I was finished all the pancakes were ether undercooked or burnt.

"Humph"

I say out loud so I go and wake up Ty and say,

"You really need to teach me how to cook." He replies back saying,

"Haha or maybe I could just bye you a cook book and Lou could help you!"

I just smile in return,

Then I remembered that Ty was graduating from vet school in 1 week and Lou had ask me to help prepare the surprise party.

Before I got to tell Ty I was going to help Lou today he said,

"I got to go to school early today because I need to prepare for my final exam."

I just nod he gives me a peck on the cheek and leaves. Then I thought to myself well that was easy and I walked back to the kitchen and put some toast on the toaster wait for it to pop up and ate that. Then I waited about 30 minutes before Lou was ready so we started planning the surprise we were working so hard we do not stop until we realised it was 1:26,

"Oh"

I said!

Lou said,

"I will go make lunch"

So we had lunch witch was a toasted cheese, ham, tomato and spinach sandwich. After lunch I went and did my chores and helped Georgie with a horse called Trouble.

**1 week later **

**3rd person**

Tonight's the night of Ty's surprise graduation party Amy and Lou had just finished the preparations when the guests stated to arrive they all brought gifts. Once every one showed up they heard a car pull up every got into positions and Georgie turned off the lights the person opened the door the second the lights were switches on everyone yelled,

"Surprise!"

But it just turned out to be Tim. Tim was very shocked but mostly confused and everyone was silent. Then Jack broke the silence and said,

"We thought you were Ty"

then Tim started to understand but before Jack could finish explaining another car pulled up. Lou checked to see if it was Ty's car and it was so we all got into are positions and Georgie again turned off the lights when Ty opened the door and turned on the lights the second he did everyone yelled,

"Surprise!"

Ty was shocked and happy at the same time. Everyone had a fantastic evening and sone the night came to an end at most people went home. So eventually everyone left so Ty and Amy decided to go to bed.**(A/N: I think I forgot to mention that Ty and Amy sleep together in Amy's room)** but before the went to sleep Amy asked Ty,

"I think it is time we think about buying a place of are own what do you think?"

Ty replied,

"I agree completely I think it's time we find a place of are own."

Amy smiled and said,

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Ty just nodded so they decided to watch the notebook on Netflix. The got about three quarters through the movie when Amy fell asleep on Ty's lap so Ty stopped the movie lifted Amy up put her in the covers. Then he went to sleep.

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooo + infinity sorry that I forgot to update and I know that the chapter might have been really boring sorry again but on a good note I updated YAY so as I always say keep calm and keep loving heartland! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ty's POV:**

I woke up to the felling of someone tapping me I opened my eyes to see the love of my life. She said to me,

" Ty can you please make me pancakes with bacon, honeycomb and chocolate syrup!"

I was looking at her supper confused she must of realised my confusion because she said,

" I don't know why I want it my body is like dying for it."

Then I struck me cravings so I got up and said,

"Ok they are coming right up."

So I went to the kitchen and cooked them.

At breakfast we were looking at houses when I came came across this ranch that I adored I told Amy about this 3 bedroom two bathroom ranch. She sounded very intrigued so I showed her the photos.

**Amy's POV:**

Ty told me about this ranch I was so existed. After breakfast I got ready for the day. Then I went to the barn and did all of my chores. Once I was done I went to get an apple when I got a phone call from a unknown caller I answered it and the person said,

"Hi the is Julien Rivers I don't know what to do a mare is having her foal and she is going through lots of pain what do I do Amy!"

I then replied Julien you need to call a vet so here is my vets number:_ his name is Scott you don't know much about horses do you."

"No" he replied "this is my sisters ranch and she has gone out with some friends."

"Well you better call Scott it was nice meting you Julien."

"Same here"

He said before he hang up.

Then I got a text from Georgie saying I am giving Katie a riding lesson could do with some pointers. I smiled at this and remembered my first lesson and giving Georgie her's. So I watched for a bit and smiled on how well she was going. I was about to leave when I saw Katie fall to the ground. I was scared that she had hurt herself but she got back up. I then saw Lou run out. She said,

"I think it is time we call it a day!"

Then Katie said,

"No I want to stay here!"

Lou replied,

"Katie!"

Then Katie ran into the house with her arms crossed.

I love Lou but sometimes she is a bit to controlling. Then I got a text from Ty,

I will be there in five minutes so we can go see the house.

I then got super existed. So I waited until Ty pulled up.

We got to the house and it was stunning I loved it to bits. It was so stunning I imagined Ty,mini Borden and I living there. So when we finished looking at the house we texted Lou, Grandpa Jack and Dad the photo Lou instantly replied saying,

"it's amazing you guys!"

Grandpa said,

"Go for it!"

Dad just texted saying,

"Yep!"

So we went ahead and bought it.

**3 weeks later**

**Ty's POV:**

We had just finished unpacking all are stuff into are new house on are way back with the last box I saw what looks like my truck parked in a truck store. I wanted to check it out so we went in. It was a Norton the same colour but it was the new type. So me and Amy went to the auction we ended up getting the truck. Amy and I went back to Heartland and put my old truck next to Grandpa's other truck. Then we went to are house witch was 12 minutes from Heartland. Then we finally called it a day and went to bed Amy then said to Ty what a big three weeks it has been. So we both went to sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Guys guess what you will never believe it. Are you ready, are you ready are you sure your ready ok here it is. Devise dies the world ends. Ready here it is guys I updated PARTY in the house it has been like years since I updated a chapter. YEAH so like I always say (say it with me!) keep calm and keep loving heartland!**

**Heartland3000 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Amy is now 8 months pregnant :)**

**Amy's POV:**

I woke up and felt a bit hungry so I went to the kitchen and made French toast since Ty has been teaching me. So I finished making French toast which is actually a lot harder then it looks. While I ate I read the news paper and I saw an add that said,

"Pet store closing down come collect are pets before they go to the pound!"

After I read that I was so sad so I decided to ask Ty if we could get some pets.

I walked up to are room and shock Ty gently and showed Ty the news paper he read it and said,

"We need to go get some pets anyway this house seems empty and this is the perfect opportunity."

I smiled and gave Ty a big hug I was excited since we are getting pets.

So after breakfast I changed into clothes I didn't mind getting dirty in.

We drove to the pet store but it would be a 10 minute walk but because I am 8 months along we drove because of that. On the car ride we listened to the song 'don't let me down' by the chainsmokers ft: Daya. We eventually arrived there and I saw puppies in the window. I got so exited, I looked at the list I made in the car it said:

1 house cats

5 barn cats

1 sheep dogs

2 house dogs

9 pets

OMG I thought when I read what I wrote down that is a lot of pets.

I walked into the store and asked the lady with blue hair,

"Hi I am Amy and this is my husband Ty we are looking for some pets today"

She responded with glee,

"My name is Darcy what should we start of with?"

"Well we live on a farm I was wondering if we could see some sheep dogs."

"Okay" she said and led us to the sheep dogs,"how many do you want."

"Just one" when we got over there I saw heaps of sheep dogs but two stood out for me Darcy saw me looking at the two and said with a pity full tone,

"To bad you can't have them"

I looked at her confused and she replied,

"There brother and sister one person tried to take one of them but the puppy cried and cried till the person gave the puppy back to the owner."

"Oh" Ty responded speaking for the first time since we arrived there I started looking at the other sheep dogs but I knew I am going to have to get those two. I picked the two of them up and we all looked at Ty and I pleaded,

"I know we said only one but these two just stand out to me look them in the eyes and you will know that they want us."

Ty looked at them and rolled his eyes he then said to Darcy,

We will take these two I was so happy I started jumping up and down. Then I gave the dogs in the spot you put the dogs that are about to be bought. Darcy new since we live on a farm we would be getting a lot of pets so she gave us are own one. We put the two dogs in there and before we went looking for the barn cats I got 2 identical black collars and I told a person to right are address on a silver circle to put on the collar I said tomorrow,

"I will come back with the names to put on the circles expect there to be a lot."

Then I walked over to the dog equipment and got a bed that would be a excellent size for them know but when there full grown I am going to need to buy. Then I got them a lead. Finally I walked over to the barn cats and I saw two ginger ones which reminded me of are old cats so I got those two. There was also these 4 beautiful black haired cats I was going to get the for but a little girl came up to the one I was about to pick I could have easily got it but I knew the girl wanted that cat and that girl would give it more love and affection then I would. So I said to the 10 year old,

"You love and look after the cat and it will love and look after you."

She nodded her head and said,

"Thanks I will remember that!"

I then got the three cats and Ty took the two ginger I then put them in the crate and got 2 beds one slightly bigger then the other one. The bit bigger one is for the three black cats and the slightly smaller one is for the two ginger cats. I then got 5 white collars and told the black smith to make some more collar things. I the saw this toy fox terrier pup playing with a carrot toy and I just grabbed that one not having to think twice I also picked up the carrot chew toy. Then I went to look at some Labradors but Darcy came up to me and said,

"There is a minutes husky I want to show you."

I went with her and she showed me this elegant looking husky. I loved this puppy then she said,

"This puppy is very unlikely to be adopted because not many people like huskies and this little girl is a miniature husky so when people want huskies they don't normally want miniature ones. I knew in my heart this is for me and lots of other people will get Labradors but no one is going is going to get this husky. I said with 100% confidence,

"I will get this one."

Darcy was so happy before I get the last pet I want I went and bought two collars,beds and leads. Then I went to get some scratching posts to put in the barn and some platforms for the barn so the cats can clime around. Then I went to get a cat for the house that is good with kids not to lazy. Went there and saw this long haired tabby cat I was going to get that one when I saw this sleek black as night cat I knew that I had to get that one but that tabby. So I got both the tabby is not for me I am going to give it to Katie and Georgie. I grabbed some cat toys,platforms and beds. I showed Ty what I was going to get he nodded his head we bought the pets and it cost 3,000 which was pretty cheap for how much we bought we just fit everything in the car.

Ty said to me,

"Do you wanna stop by heartland to show the girl the pets!"

"Nah." I replied, "we can go back set up everything bring the husky, toy fox terrier and there tabby how about that."

"Yeh that sounds good."

He responded

I then got out my phone and texted Lou:

(Convo)

A: hey Lou can we come over for dinner

L: yeah sure is there any special occasion

A: yeah we bought some pets today we are going to bring over are miniature husky and toy fox terrier we also found this tabby cat and I bought it as a gift for Katie and Georgie.

L: they are going to start loving you more then me but of course

A: they already do ;) bye Lou

L: bye

(End of convo)

"Lou said we can bring the pets" I yelled to Ty from across the house

"Okay" he yelled back after about an hour of Th setting up the dog and cat stuff because I couldn't help but I thought of names for are pets:

Toy fox terrier: Mini

Husky: Wolfe

Female sheep dog: Duchess

Male sheep dog: Jesse

Ginger cat female: Ginger

Ginger male cat: Tiger

Male black cat: Uno

Female black cat 1: Louise

Female black cat 2: Ruby

Black cat: Pitch (female)

We then drove to the house with the tabby, Mini and Wolfe

Once we arrived I took the pets and put them in the barn.

We got called for dinner and we ate and talked about are week I then said to everyone. Well you know about all the pets we bought. We brought with us today Wolfe and Mini but I also brought a surprise. I went to the barn to get the pets when I had a stomach pain I just thought oh well it is just a stomach pain so I ignored it and got the pets. I walked in and said this is Wolfe and gave the little husky to Grandpa then I gave Mini to Lou. Then I said to everyone when I was looking for a house cat I came across a tabby I was going to get it until I saw Pitch but I couldn't just leave it there so I decided that Georgie and Katie are going to have the cat son here is the Tabby. I grabbed the tabby and gave it to Georgie. At first they were shocked then Katie started crying which I guessed was going to happen but what I didn't guess was that Georgie started crying to. Then we all had fun playing with the pets but during that time I had 2 more stomach pains. Then we went home I had another stomach pain. I got ready for bed and then in bed I had another good dam stomach ache ahh it is annoying me so much.

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I have not updated since last year I was going to update in March but my dog died so I was so focused on that I did not update soz I hope this long chapter made up for it. Anyway it is my birthday soon so yay if you read up to this bit I would love it if you read my other story it is about dance moms bye guys stay calm and keep loving heartland!**

** XBrookeX**


End file.
